You're Mine
by suchaphangirl
Summary: A couple of viewers try to flirt with Phil while they're out and Dan gets jealous.


"Dan, do you know what you're getting?" Phil asked as he looked over at his boyfriend, Dan. Dan looked up at Phil and nodded.

It was the weekend. Dan and Phil were spending their Saturday evening walking around town together. They usually never got out much so they thought that it would be fun to get out of the apartment and walk around town. They chose a good day to do it as the sun was shining, for once, in England. They had already been out for two hours and now they were stopping at Starbucks to get some coffee and then they were going to head home.

"Of course I know what I'm getting!" Dan replied. Phil smiled. Dan walked over to him. He glanced over and noticed that a couple of girls, there were three girls, who were staring and giggling at Phil. Dan blinked a few times and he was able to hear what they were saying.

"He's so cute." One of the girls said. The other girls nodded.

"Ugh, those eyes." Dan immediately glared at them. The girls knew that Dan was there but they only paid attention to Phil. Dan quickly wrapped his arms around Phil and stood closer to him. Dan was definitely an easily jealous person, which he hated about himself, and Dan was rather protective of Phil even though he didn't show it sometimes. Phil blinked a few times when Dan wrapped his arms around him, and then he looked over at Dan.

"You okay, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan slowly nodded. He just stepped closer to Phil. Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder. Dan and Phil were quite popular on the internet. They both made Youtube videos. Dan with three million subscribers and Phil with one million subscribers. A lot of their subscribers loved them as a couple and just assumed they were dating, which they were. Dan and Phil never actually said if they were dating or not. They didn't feel like they had to. People already knew that they were gay. It was pretty obvious to know that they were dating. So, it still frustrated Dan whenever girls, or even boys, stared and flirted with Phil. Dan wanted people to know that Phil already belonged to him.

"Excuse me?" Dan and Phil immediately looked over. Dan rolled his eyes as soon as it was the girls that were staring at Phil before. "Hi! We're huge fans of your videos and we just wanted to know if we could get a picture with you?" One of the girls asked Phil. Phil smiled and he let go of Dan. Dan frowned.

"Of course you can." Phil said. Dan crossed his arms against his chest as he watched Phil take a picture with each of the girls.

"Can we get a group photo?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah! Dan, can you take the photo?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

"No." Dan mumbled; not looking up at Phil. Phil frowned. Dan usually never acted like this, especially in front of subscribers.

"Dan." He warned. Dan sighed in defeat and unfolded his arms from across his chest.

"Fine." The same girl gave Dan her camera. Dan took the picture and then he immediately handed it back to the girl.

"Thanks for taking pictures with us! We watch your videos all the time. They're amazing, just like you!" Phil smiled.

"Aw, well thank you so much. It was very nice meeting you." Phil smiled as he watched the girls walk away, giggling. Phil immediately looked over at Dan, who looked away from him. "Okay, Dan. What the hell is your problem?" Phil asked.

"We're not doing this here." Dan mumbled. Phil sighed.

"Fine, then let's go home." Phil said. Dan finally looked up at him.

"No, I still want to get my coffee." Dan snapped. Phil sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled. Dan bit his lip as he looked over at Phil. Phil crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at the menu even though he knew what he was getting. Dan nervously looked down at his hands. Phil was upset with him. Great.

Dan sighed in frustration as he and Phil walked into their apartment.

"What's the big deal, Dan? You still aren't answering me!" Phil yelled as he slammed the door shut. Dan didn't answer him though. He just stormed up the stairs. "Dan!" Phil yelled. He immediately followed him. Dan went into the lounge. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Phil followed him. Dan grabbed his laptop and opened it. But Phil sat down next to him and grabbed the laptop from him. Dan gasped and looked at Phil.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. Phil sat Dan's laptop down beside him.

"No, you're not going to ignore me anymore. We're talking about this." Phil warned. He looked over at Dan again. Dan sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. "What happened back there? Everything was just fine until we met those girls."

"Until _you_ met those girls." Dan mumbled. Phil frowned.

"So, this does have to do something with those girls?" He asked. Dan sighed.

"They were staring at you and…And they were flirting with you!" Dan yelled. Phil raised his eyebrows. "And you didn't even care that they were flirting with you!" He whispered. He took a deep breath. Phil frowned and shook his head.

"I…I didn't know they were flirting with me. I thought they just wanted a picture?" He said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Honestly…"

"I saw them. Before they went up to you. They were giggling and saying how cute you were. If they were big fans of yours then they would have known that we're dating. Everybody practically knows it. But, they didn't even care that I was there!" Dan yelled. Phil bit his lip. He scooted closer to Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan looked up at him. "I hate that people think that they can just walk up to you and flirt with you like you're single."

"Well, Dan…People don't actually know that we're dating. They just assume it. Theirs tons of pictures of us on the internet holding hands and gifs of us staring at each other. We never actually told people that we're dating." Phil told him.

"But, you're mine." Dan whispered. "And people need to know that." Phil smiled.

"You worry about other people way too much, Dan." Phil said. Dan pouted. "You know that I'm yours and that's all that matters." Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. Phil chuckled and hugged him back.


End file.
